


Reboot

by Sonboy_allowed



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Being Lost, Child!squip, Comfort, Crying, Ewm squip is Sam, Human Child AU, I diagnose the Squips with babey, I’m not the best with summaries, M/M, Nightmares, Tam squip is Trevor, a lot of crying, flashback dreams, human!squip, kind of, redemption(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonboy_allowed/pseuds/Sonboy_allowed
Summary: Jeremy Heere’s two SQUIPs (Trevor and Sam) return thanks to SQUIP INC, but unfortunately for the SQUIPs, they become human children as ‘special treatment’ and are now stuck with Jeremy (again) and have to actually tolerate each other now.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 18





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfic, and it might not be that good but I hope whoever sees it likes it!
> 
> *squipjer shippers dont interact*

There was nothing. The two SQUIPs that belonged to Jeremy Heere had been deactivated for quite a long time. At least they had gotten a break from the chaotic events of being active, and even if they did enjoy being active, they still thought of each other as obnoxious and irritating.

But of course, things don’t last forever.

Suddenly the noiseless void was gone, and was replaced by the chatter of mall-goers. Something was definitely not right here.

The newer model SQUIP, Trevor, woke up first. He looked around. It appeared that was wearing a faded hospital gown. He turned to see... an unconscious kid who looked eerily familiar. Trevor grimaced, was that sad looking excuse of human young supposed to be the Sam, the older model SQUIP he was stuck with?

Trevor hesitated before shaking the used-to-be computer awake. “Sam? Sam, Is that you?” He quietly asked his former comrade. Trevor was a little surprised at how different he sounded now, and cringed at his new voice.

Sam stirred, and then opened his eyes, displeased by his sudden pounding headache. “Huh?” He sat up and noticed Trevor, but couldn’t get himself to focus. Sam swayed back and forth, dazed and scared.

Trevor glanced at the other hospital gown clad... person? Were they considered people now? “I think I recognize this place.” He sat there in thought, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

“Okay? What—” Sam stood up, almost falling over due to the strange dull pains he felt throughout his body. “What’s happening? Didn’t we deactivate?” Sam asked, not amused by the strange occurrence. “And why do you look like... that?”

“Why do *you* look like that?” Trevor remarked. “You don’t exactly look the same either, Sam.” Trevor stood up as well, feeling the dull pains too.

“I’m not—” Sam decided to stop responding to him in an attempt to not get irritated so quickly. “Anyways, why are we in... a mall? How did we even get here?” He looked out of the dark hall they were in.

“I guess we should leave, and maybe find a place to stay. Besides that, I dunno what to do.” Trevor explained, staying nearby Sam. “Let’s just not get separated.”

“What? Why not? Why would you ever want to stick with me?” Sam inquired, backing away from Trevor. “Do you have an ulterior motive? What are you going to do?!”

“Hey, shh! Quiet! Someone could hear us!” Trevor quickly shushed his comrade, “And no, I don’t have any ulterior motives! I’m sticking with you because I know you and I don’t want to be alone!” Trevor harshly responded.

“I...” Sam paused, he never really saw Trevor react that way whenever they were both SQUIPs. “Fine, we can go with your plan.” He muttered. “But where do we go if your idea doesn’t work?”

“Well, why wouldn’t it work? We will find shelter eventually, Sam.” The newer model elaborated. For once, one of Trevor’s plans weren’t completely foolish.

“Wow, you’re actually thinking this through. That’s an improvement.” Sam remarked. “Anyways, we should get going, right?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Trevor looked over at Sam. This was going to be... interesting, to say the least.

~~

The two former SQUIPs wandered around the mall for a while, not entirely sure where they were going. They did get a couple of stares from normal mall-goers neither of them recognized, but nothing that interesting happened, at least not until they bumped into a familiar face.

Michael Mell. It just so happened that they had encountered the one person who assisted in their deactivation. Just peachy.

The two SQUIPs backed away from Michael. Trevor really didn’t expect to see him here, but Sam had a hunch that Michael was getting his nostalgic soda fill.

“Woah, ‘scuse me!” Michael took notice of the two strange kids and how they didn’t seem to have any guardians nearby. “Uh, where are your parents?” He asked the duo, glancing behind him, as if waiting for somebody.

“Um...” Trevor trailed off, trying to think of a bluff or a lie, but he couldn’t force himself to process the situation they were in. Sam stayed silent, looking around and eventually spotting *another* familiar face. Their host.

Jeremy Heere.

“Michael,” Jeremy breathed heavily, even though he had walked at a fast pace over to his friend. “You really need to stop running off without me.” He exhaled, but then noticed the two children. Jeremy panicked for a moment, thinking that they looked all too familiar. “I..I... what the...” He stuttered at them, recognizing the duo.

Sam stared up at his former host. The situation felt so oddly bizarre, but it didn’t seem that weird to bystanders. “Jeremy?” Sam muttered, unsure of what could occur next or how negatively Jeremy would react.

Jeremy quickly looked around in fear, grabbed onto Michael’s arm, and whispered something to him. Michael paused for a moment, looking confused, and then started to whisper things back to him. Thus starting a whisper conversation that excluded Trevor and Sam.

Jeremy and Michael looked back at the two strange kids. “Okay. Okay, uh,” Jeremy muttered as he kneeled down in front of the two. “I don’t... know how to react to this, but I... I kind of recognize you two, and you’re my... my SQUIPs” Jeremy stopped, unsure of how to not make what he was saying seem less awkward.

“Yeah, we are.” Trevor casually responded.

“We don’t really have anywhere to stay, so...” Sam commented, averting eye contact and keeping his voice low. “Can we...” Sam trailed off, unsure if he was allowed to ask something like that after what had happened between them.

Jeremy and Michael have each other a look, as if they could communicate without even saying words. “Fine, you can—“ he paused. “you can stay with us.” Jeremy replied hesitantly.

“Really?” Sam stared up at the young adults, surprised at how positively the interaction between them was going so far.

“Yeah, we should probably also get you two some actual clothes as well instead of those hospital gowns.” Michael told the children, now standing upright. He sighed, and then picked up Sam. “You both look pretty tired too.”

“Yeah, we should probably get going now.” Jeremy stated, beginning to walk away with Michael, when he noticed that Trevor wasn’t following them. “Trevor? You’re coming with us, aren’t you?”

“Oh, right!” Trevor uttered as he caught up to his former host. For seemingly the first time, one of Trevor’s plans didn’t go horribly wrong.


End file.
